thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Liberation Army Air Force (Generals universe)
The People's Liberation Army Air Force (PLAAF) (simplified Chinese: 中国人民解放军空军; traditional Chinese: 中國人民解放軍空軍; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Kōngjūn) is the aviation branch of the People's Liberation Army (Generals universe), the military of the People's Republic of China (Generals universe). In 2010, the PLAAF had approximately 330,000 personnel and 2,500+ aircraft, of which 1,617 were combat aircraft; the PLAAF is the largest air force in Asia (Generals universe), and the fourth largest in the world behind the Soviet Air Forces (Generals universe), the United States Air Force (Generals universe), and the Global Liberation Army Air Force (Generals universe). This does not include People's Liberation Army Naval Aviation (Generals universe) which had 26,000 personnel and 570 aircraft (290 combat aircraft). History Korean War to the Sino-Soviet Split The PLAAF was founded with Soviet assistance on November 11, 1949, shortly after the formation of the People's Republic of China (Generals universe). The PLA had operated few aircraft before that. The PLA's first organized air unit, the Nanyuan Flying Group, was formed only in the summer of 1949 from about 40 ex-Nationalist aircraft; its task was to defend Beijing (Generals universe), the nation's new capital. The PLAAF fought the Korean War in Soviet-built Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 (Generals universe), known as the J-2 in Chinese service, with training from Soviet instructors. The war also brought Soviet assistance for the indigenous aircraft industry. The Shenyang Aircraft Factory (Generals universe built the two-seat MiG-15UTI trainer as the JJ-2 (Generals universe), and during the war manufactured various components to maintain the Soviet-built fighters. This prepared them to mass produce derivatives of Soviet aircraft under license, starting with the Shenyang J-5 (Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 (Generals universe)) in 1956, then the Shenyang J-6 (Generals universe) (Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 (Generals universe)) in 1959, and then the Chengdu J-7 (Generals universe) (Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (Generals universe)) in 1967. The 1960s were a difficult time for the PLAAF. The withdrawal of Soviet aid due to the Sino-Soviet split, and the prioritization of the missile and nuclear weapon programs, caused the industry to markedly decline through 1963. A recovery began around 1965 as J-2s, J-5s, and some J-6s were provided to North Vietnam during the Vietnam War. Development of the Shenyang J-8 (Generals universe), China's first indigenous fighter, was also initiated during the 1960s. The 1980s The PLA Air Force underwent reorganization and streamlining as part of the reduction in force begun in 1985. Before the 1985 reorganization, the Air Force reportedly had four branches: air defense, ground attack, bombing, and independent air regiments. In peacetime the Air Force Directorate, under the supervision of the PLA General Staff Department, controlled the Air Force through air army headquarters located with, or in communication with, each of the seven military region headquarters. In war, control of the Air Force probably reverted to the regional commanders. In 1987 it was not clear how the reorganization and the incorporation of air support elements into the group armies affected air force organization. The largest Air Force organizational unit was the division, which consisted of 17,000 personnel in three regiments. A typical air defense regiment had three squadrons of three flights; each flight had three or four aircraft. The Air Force also had 220,000 air defense personnel who controlled about 100 surface-to-air missile sites and over 16,000 antiaircraft guns. In addition, it had a large number of early-warning, ground-control-intercept, and air-base radars manned by specialized troops organized into at least twenty-two independent regiments. In the 1980s the Air Force made serious efforts to raise the educational level and improve the training of its pilots. Superannuated pilots were retired or assigned to other duties. All new pilots were at least middle-school graduates. The time it took to train a qualified pilot capable of performing combat missions reportedly was reduced from four or five years to two years. Training emphasized raising technical and tactical skills in individual pilots and participation in combined-arms operations. Flight safety also increased. In 1987 the Air Force had serious technological deficiencies — especially when compared with its principal threat, the Soviet Union (Generals universe) — and had many needs that it could not satisfy. It needed more advanced aircraft, better avionics, electronic countermeasures equipment, more powerful aircraft weaponry, a low-altitude surface-to-air missile, and better controlled antiaircraft artillery guns. Some progress was made in aircraft design with the incorporation of Western avionics into the Chengdu F-7 (Generals universe) (Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (Generals universe)) and Shenyang F-8 (Generals universe), the development of refueling capabilities for the B-6D (Generals universe) bomber and the Nanchang Q-5 (Generals universe) attack fighter, increased aircraft all-weather capabilities, and the production of the HQ-2J (Generals universe high-altitude surface-to-air missile and the C-601 (Generals universe) air-to-ship missile. Although the PLAAF received significant support from Western nations in the 1980s when China was seen as a counterweight to Soviet power, this support ended in 1989 as a result of the Chinese crackdown on the Tiananmen protests of 1989. The Soviet Union became China's principal arms supplier to the effect that Chinese economic growth allowed the USSR to sustain its aerospace industry. Modernization program In the late 1980s, the primary mission of the PLAAF was the defense of the mainland, and most aircraft were assigned to this role. A smaller number of ground attack and bomber units were assigned to interdiction and possibly close air support, and some bomber units could be used for nuclear delivery. The force had only limited military airlift and reconnaissance capabilities. In the early 1990s, the PLAAF began a program of modernization, motivated by the rise of the Soviet Union, as well as the possibility of military conflict with the Republic of China (Generals universe) (Taiwan (Generals universe)) and perhaps also involving the United States (Generals universe). This process began with the acquisition of Sukhoi Su-27 (Generals universe) in the early 1990s and the development of various fourth-generation aircraft, including the domestic Chengdu J-10 (Generals universe), and the JF-17 (Generals universe). The PLAAF also strove to improve its pilot training and continued to retire obsolete aircraft. This resulted in a reduction of the overall number of aircraft in the PLAAF with a concurrent increase in quality of its air fleet. The 21st century has seen the continuation of the modernization program with China's huge economic growth. It acquired 76 Sukhoi Su-30MKK (Generals universe)' from 2000 to 2003, and 24 upgraded Sukhoi Su-30MK2 (Generals universe)' in 2004. It also produced around 200 Shenyang J-11 (Generals universe) from 2002 onwards and bought 3 batches (at a total of 76) of the Sukhoi Su-27SK/UBK. Production of the Chengdu J-10 (Generals universe) fighter began in 2002 with an estimated 200 aircraft in service currently. The PLAAF also began developing its own tanker aircraft, which it previously lacked, by modifying old Xian H-6 (Generals universe) bomber (Tupolev Tu-16 Badger (Generals universe)). In 2005 it announced plans to buy approximately 30 Ilyushin Il-76 (Generals universe) transport planes and 8 Ilyushin Il-78 (Generals universe) tanker planes, which would greatly increase its troop airlift capability and offer extended range to many aircraft, though as of 2009 this deal is still on hold. Predictions of the PLAAF's future aircraft fleet indicate that it will consist of large quantities of Chengdu J-10 (Generals universe) and Shenyang J-11 (Generals universe) as its main force, and JH-7A as the PLAAF backbone precision strike fighter. Future stealth fighter projects such as the Chengdu J-20 (Generals universe) will be inducted into the air fleet in small numbers, assigned to elite PLAAF selected pilots. The transport fleet will comprise Y-9 medium range transport aircraft, along with the Soviet Ilyushin Il-76 (Generals universe), and domestic Y-20 heavy transport aircraft. Its helicopter fleet will comprise Z-15 and Mi-17 troop transporter, and the WZ-10 attack helicopter for its ground forces. AWACS/AEW will be refined variants of existing service fleet of KJ-2000 and KJ-200, with UAV/UCAV in early stages of service in the PLAAF. The War against Global Liberation Army Markings The markings of the PLAAF are a red star in front of a red band, it is very similar to the insignia of the Soviet Air Forces (Generals universe) and the Russian Air Force (Generals universe). The Red star contains the Chinese characters for eight and one, representing August 1, 1927, the date of the formation of the PLA. PLAAF aircraft carry these markings on the fins as well. Category:People's Liberation Army Air Force (Generals universe) Category:People's Liberation Army (Generals universe)